1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus, and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitting apparatus and a receiving apparatus, and a signal processing method thereof, for mapping data to at least one signal processing path and for transmitting the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, multi-functional and wideband high quality broadcast communication devices have been developed. In particular, by virtue of electronic technologies, portable broadcast devices such as high quality digital televisions (TVs), high specification smart phones, and the like have become popular. Accordingly, there is desire to use various reception methods and to support various services with regard to broadcast services.
Along with this desire, broadcast communication standards such as, for example, Digital Video Broadcasting the Second Generation Terrestrial (DVB-T2) have been developed. DVB-T2 is the second generation EU terrestrial digital broadcast standard obtained by improving the performance of Digital Video Broadcasting-Terrestrial (DVB-T), which is a standard that has been adopted by 35 or more countries around the world including the EU. DVB-T2 applies recent technologies such as low density parity check (LDPC) coding, 256QAM modulation, and so on, thereby increasing transmission efficiency and bandwidth efficiency. Accordingly, DVB-T2 is advantageous for providing various high quality services such as High-Definition TV (HDTV) to a limited band HDTV.
DVB-T2 adds and transmits information to a header region of a transmission frame. The added information is for compensating for a variable delay caused by data processing at a transmitter. Accordingly, problems arise in that a receiver needs to process a data frame in order to use the corresponding information.